Battle Fever J (team)
This is an article about the team Battle Fever J. For the show, see Battle Fever J. , also known as , is the 3rd Super Sentai, initally composed of four agents of the National Defense Ministry and an FBI agent. It was formed by General Tetsuzan Kurama to combat Egos. Team Members Team History Battle Fever J to be added Turboranger .]] Battle Fever joined up with the Denzimen, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynamen, Biomen, Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and the Livemen, to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including Battle Fever, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Battle Fever's two encounters with the Gokaigers were made by Shiro, who granted the greater power of Battle Fever to the Gokaigers after they saved Christmas. He bumped into them again shortly after they encountered Space Sheriff Gavan, who he resembled. They were soon joined by Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue) of the Denzimen, who shared this resemblence. As per Shiro's suggestion, the Gokaigers used the Battle Kenya and DenziBlue Ranger Keys to open a portal into Makuu Space where Gavan was imprisoned. After they rescued Gavan, Shiro and Daigorou joined them. When a mysterious voice made a request to them, Shiro and Daigorou were given their keys back temporarily .so they could transform alongside Gavan. Shiro and his team presumably got their powers back when the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys before leaving Earth after finally defeating the Zangyack. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Battle Fever, among the majority of the "Super Sentai" heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and Ultraman Jonias arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , Ultraman Jonias and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Arsenal Mecha Battle Fever J battle-japan.png|'Battle Japan' Masao Den battle-france.png|'Battle France' Kyousuke Shida battle-cossack.png|'Battle Cossack' Kensaku Shiraishi Makoto Jin battle-kenya.png|'Battle Kenya' Shirou Akebono battle-america.png|'Miss America' Diane Martin Maria Nagisa Ranger Keys The are what became of Battle Fever J's powers after they along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Battle Fever team. The Battle Kenya key is also used alongside the DenziBlue Key to open the gate between Earth and Makuu Space in Gokaiger vs. Gavan. Note: The Gokaigers first use the Battle Fever Keys in The Flying Ghost Ship. * * * * * Gokaiger/Battle Fever J Gokai Change Battle Fever Keys Battle Japan Ranger Key.jpg|Battle Japan Key Battle France Ranger Key.jpg|Battle France Key Battle Cossack Ranger Key.jpg|Battle Cossack Key Battle Kenya Ranger Key.jpg|Battle Kenya Key Miss America Ranger Key.jpg|Miss America Key Notes *Battle Fever are the first Sentai team to have a Giant Robo (Battle Fever Robo). *They are the first team with a Black Ranger (Battle Kenya), as well as the first one with a recurring Orange Ranger (Battle Cossack). *Battle Fever J were the first team to have lips sculpted onto their helmets, and currently the only one to feature noses. Though X1 Mask, the unofficial Sixth Ranger of the Maskmen, had a nose sculpted onto his helmet, the rest of his team didn't. *Oddly, the Battle Fever team was not called "Battle Fever J" within the show; that is the name of the show itself, not the team. In-show, the writing reference the rangers as simply "Team Battle Fever". **However, the team are later referred to as "Battle Fever J" in post-show references to the team, such as the Turboranger special. *This is the only team to have it's roll call order change. Originally, Battle Cossack was second, and Battle France was third in the roll call order. However, it was changed early in the show.